yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Escaping from the Monster Zoo/Heading towards ancient Egypt
Here is how Princess Yuna and her friends go to the Monster Zoo in Welcome to Horrorland. Meanwhile at the Golden Oak Library, Princess Luna couldn't stop thinking about Yuna and her friends. Princess Luna: I couldn't stop thinking about Yuna now. Princess Celestia: Relax, Little sister. At least they're having fun at the least until they're ready to return in time for the ceremony this year. Prince Isamu: (crying) Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (crying) Princess Luna: Alright, We're coming. Princess Celestia: (comforting her twins) There, there, Babies, Mommy's here. Princess Luna: (comforting Isamu) It's okay, Isamu, Mama's here. Meanwhile at HorrorLand, The Haunted Car stopped at the entrance of the Monster Zoo and ejected Princess Yuna and her friends out from the back causing them to land on top of each other. Princess Yuna: Woah, What a ride! Apple Bloom (Human): Golly, I've never been on that there car before! Mabel Pines: I'll say, Apple Bloom, but I don't remember having duck feet. Louie: That's because you're on me, Mabel. Mabel Pines: Oops. Sorry, Louie. As the trunk opens, Yuna and her friends got their belongings back. Honker Muddlefoot: Yuna, don't you think we should be heading back for the ceremony? Princess Yuna: I know, Honker. But this place must've have a mind of their own. Suddenly, a flock of Vampire Parrots fly over the groups head. Sheen Estevez: Whoa, check out those neat birds. Dipper Pines: Sheen, I don't think these are ordinary parrots. Then, Fifi and a pair of fur-covered snakes came out from behind growling and hissing at Yuna and her friends. Princess Flurry Heart: Uh, Guys? They're all around us! Fifi: (barks) Dipper Pines: Stay, stay. Good girl. Gideon Gleeful: Nice doggie, take it easy. Fifi: (growls) Scrappy-Doo: I ain't scared of you, Fifi! Lemme at her! Lemme at her! Vanellope von Schweetz: No, Scrappy! Then, the Beast from Goosebumps grabbed Scrappy-Doo and tossed him to the Egyptian area. Toby Smith: Scrappy! Dipper Pines: Quick, let's get out of here! Honker Muddlefoot: Right behind you, Dipper! Sweetie Belle (Human): Run! Portal Glow: I want my Mommy! Just as they ran for their lives, The Song, "It's Terror Time Again" begins. You hear the screeching of an owl You hear the wind begin to howl You know there's zombies on the prowl, and It's terror time again They got you running through the night It's terror time again And you just might die of fright It's a terrifying time You hear the beating of your heart You know the screaming's gonna start Here comes the really scary part, cause It's terror time again They got you running through the night It's terror time again Oh you just might die of fright It's a terrifying time All the trees begin to moan And the monsters grunt and groan Rotting faces full of slime Don't you know it's terror time? And... It's terror time again They got you running through the night Yes It's terror time again Oh you just might die of fright It's a terrifying time After the song, Yuna and her friends ran to the Egyptian section of HorrorLand. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225